mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat vs. Capcom Universe/Mega Man
Bio Dr. Light created particular types of humanoid robots called robot masters. These robots consisted of Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man, and Guts Man. They were created to do special tasks no ordinary human being could do in workplaces. He also created two seemingly-youthful robots, one a male named Rock and the other named Roll, who he programmed to be servants around his home. His robot masters were later stolen by his former lab partner, Dr. Wily, and reprogrammed them to cause chaos. Luckily, Dr. Light decided that he could have Rock do something about the mess and reprogrammed him into a fighting robot with the name Mega Man. With the power to copy abilities from his enemies Mega Man battled the 6 robot masters at different locations and has finally taken Wily to custody after reprogramming the 6 robot masters into good-hearted machines that do what they were programmed to do in the first place. But despite thing going good, Dr. Wily set himself free and started creating his own robot masters designed solely to serve him and Mega Man, upon learning that not these robot masters cannot be reprogrammed, has to face every one of these created by the mad scientist Wily. Dr. Light has also made a dog sidekick named Rush who can be summoned to assist Mega Man at any time. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Mega Man's main weapon is the Mega Buster. Built into his arm, it is capable of powerful energy blasts. This power can be charged for greater power. On top of his Buster, Mega Man has the ability to copy the powers of any enemy he defeats. Through this method, Mega Man has literally amassed hundreds of different weapons, although he does not like to use them too much as it quickly uses up his internal energy. He is able to copy other robot powers by simply touching them and is able to work with the robot with the same powers together Mega Man's boots are also equipped with the slide function, making him more nimble, agile and faster. Mega Man also has many assist abilities as well, including platforms and rocket sleds to help navigate Wily's traps. He has Roll and Auto to assist him with parts and upgrades as well as Beat and Eddie to assist him on the field. Mega Man's most valuable team mate is his dog Rush, who is able to launch or fly Mega Man to distant platforms or across hazards. Mega Man can drink an E-Tank to restore his energy and similar items to restore his weapon energy. Variations * The Blue Bomber: Gains Leaf Shield, Hard Knuckle and Top Spin. * Super Fighting Robot: Gains Flame Blast, Crash Bomber and Black Hole Bomb attacks. * Hero of the Future: Gains Mega Upper, Tornado Hold and Mega Ball attacks. Character Trait Charged Up: Mega Man charges up Mega Buster, adding more power to his attacks. Mega Buster's shots have bigger hitboxes, and are more damaging. Thunder Beam is much faster, and it stuns the opponents. Hyper Bombs have a bigger explosion radius. Rolling Cutters are more powerful, and are bigger. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Mega Buster: Mega Man shoots little buster shots at his opponent; can be done rapidly for 4 seconds. * Rolling Cutter: Mega Man throws a scissor-like boomerang at his opponent. * Thunder Beam: Mega Man shoots lightning strikes at his opponent. * Ice Slasher: Mega Man shoots a wave of ice at his opponent. * Fire Storm: Mega Man blows fire at his opponent with his arm cannon. * Hyper Bomb: Mega Man forms a bomb from his left hand and throws it at the opponent. The bomb explodes on-contact. The Blue Bomber - Exclusive Moves * Leaf Shield: 'Mega Man surrounds himself in a whirling array of leaves that can neutralize projectiles and damage nearby enemies. ''(MK vs Capcom - The Blue Bomber Variation) * '''Hard Knuckle: Mega Man throws a haymaker that fires his fist like a missile and can knock opponents to the wall. (MK vs Capcom - The Blue Bomber Variation) * Top Spin: Mega Man boosts forwards while spinning, damaging whatever he touches. (MK vs Capcom - The Blue Bomber Variation) Super Fighting Robot - Exclusive Moves * Flame Blast: Mega Man fires a short-range fireball that erupts into a pillar of fire when it hits the ground. (MK vs Capcom - Super Fighting Robot Variation) * Crash Bomber: Mega Man fires a flashing sticky-bomb that attaches to the opponent and detonates after a few seconds. (MK vs Capcom - Super Fighting Robot Variation) * Black Hole Bomb: Mega Man creates a black vortex just in-front of him that deals heavy damage to trap the opponent and absorbs projectiles. (MK vs Capcom - Super Fighting Robot Variation) Hero of the Future - Exclusive Moves * Mega Upper: Mega Man does a powerful uppercut similar to Ryu's Shoryuken. (MK vs Capcom - Hero of the Future Variation) * Tornado Hold: Mega Man shoots a small fan down on the ground that creates a tornado, which makes the opponent levitate helplessly in the air. This attack is served as both an anti-air attack and a set-up for juggle combos. (MK vs Capcom - Hero of the Future Variation) * Mega Ball: Mega Man releases a soccer ball in-front of him. By kicking it, he makes the ball hit the opponent. It will ricochet off the wall until it disappears. (MK vs Capcom - Hero of the Future Variation) X-Ray Move * Super Arm: Mega Man uses Super Arm to catch a falling giant disk (the disk is based on the MK logo) and throws it at the opponent's face, cracking the skull. Then he jumps and grabs on a falling stone block and throws it at the down opponent, landing it onto the groin. Super Move * Weapons Archive: Mega Man fires a ball of electricity, the Spark Shock, and if it hits, the attack begins. The opponent is stunned, with Mega Man firing more Spark Shocks, the opponent flowing with electricity. Mega Man kicks his opponent to the ground, and shoots his blaster to the ground, firing the Tornado Hold, sending the opponent flying. Mega Man then hops into the air, shouts "Lets wrap this up!", and shoots his fist, the Hard Knuckle, at the opponent. The Hard Knuckle buries his opponent into the ground, retracts back to Mega Man, who's now about screen-distance away from the opponent. Ultimate Move *'Double Mega Buster:' Mega Man has Rush ram into the opponent. If he hits, Rush teleports offscreen as Mega Man's normal hand retracts into his arm and another Mega Buster takes its place. Mega Man then points the two cannons at the opponent, the insides beginning to glow with energy, and fires two powerful lasers from the Mega Busters, obliterating the opponent in a massive explosion. Mega Man then drops to his knees, sparks shooting from his body as he overheats. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Charged Blaster: Mega Man charges his Mega Buster and then blasts his opponent into bloody chunks. The animation ends with Rush teleporting to the scene and feasts on the meaty chunks of the dead opponent. (ya rly!) * Super Adapter: Mega Man calls in Rush and they both fuse together to create Super Mega Man. Super Mega Man blasts his opponent's torso right off the lower body. Then he zips to the sky and rapidly shoots the severed torso multiple times. Before the torso falls down completely, Super Mega Man shoots a big ball of energy at the head, blowing it up. X-Ality * Mega Legends: Mega Man fires the Black Hole Bomb at the opponent. He then summons his alternate Mega Mans to fire a giant energy beam at the opponent, obliterating him/her. Brutalities * TBA: W.I.P. Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri RAMtalities Melltalities Cretalities * Brotherly Blast: W.I.P. (with Proto Man) Gothtalities Kostumes * Kostume 1: Classic Mega Man * Kostume 2: Bad Box Art Mega Man * Unlockable Kostume 1: Mega Man X * Unlockable Kostume 2: Mega Man Volnutt/Trigger * DLC Kostume 1: Mega Man.EXE * DLC Kostume 2: Star Force Mega Man * Kosplay DLC 1: Iron Man from Marvel Comics * Kosplay DLC 2: Astro Boy Battle Intro Mega Man teleports into battle and says "I hope your ready for the Blue Bomber!" Victory Pose Mega Man uses his mega buster to scan his fallen opponent to copy his/her ability. After scanning, he raises his buster in the air and shouts "Yeah! I won!" before teleporting out of the scene. Rival Category:Mortal Kombat vs. Capcom Universe